


Some Much Needed Time Together

by FrimReaper



Category: Call of Duty (Video Games)
Genre: M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, finally wrote a sex scene ahh, happy pride month!!, this is my first time writing a sex scene so if things seem choppy please bear with me!
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-02
Updated: 2019-06-02
Packaged: 2020-04-06 10:05:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 824
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19060450
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FrimReaper/pseuds/FrimReaper
Summary: Dimitri and Viktor finally have some time to themselves.





	Some Much Needed Time Together

_Now this is what heaven feels like._

Viktor thought this as he parted from Dimitri, looking down at his half naked and flushed lover. They finally had some alone time together as the rest of his platoon was off spending the night relaxing after capturing the town of Pankow. The abundance of empty houses allowed Viktor and Dimitri to be hidden but not far from the rest of their unit, which made it perfect for them to finally spend some much needed time together.

Viktor sighed peacefully as he rubbed Dimitri's cheek with his thumb, looking at him with so much love in his eyes. Dimitri returned the same loved filled gaze, and sighed happily as Viktor pressed his lips against Dimitri's. They both kissed until they had to part for air, and Viktor laid down on top of Dimitri, resting his head on Dimitri's chest.

“I love you so much, Viktor,” he heard Dimitri say, which made Viktor's heart flutter. Dimitri said this phrase to him so many times before, but each time he knew that it was genuine.

“I love you too,” Viktor replied, lifting his head up and pressing kisses against Dimitri's face.

The younger man laughed, but it soon turned into a quiet moan as he felt Viktor press his hips against his own and begin to kiss and suck on his neck.

Dimitri gripped onto Viktor tightly as the other man soon began to move his hips, grinding his crotch onto his and feeling as both men began to harden. All the while, Viktor continued to leave marks on Dimitri's skin.

Soon, both men became so hard that they had to part and unzip their pants, pulling down their underwear to reveal their twitching and stiff cocks. “Did you bring any lube?” Dimitri asked Viktor, who smirked and reached over to the nearby nightstand, where a small bottle of oil taken from the house's kitchen was standing. Dimitri couldn't help but laugh at Viktor's preparedness, then watched as Viktor poured some oil onto his fingers. He made his way over and laid on his stomach, giving Viktor access to his rear. Viktor wasted no time and slowly slid one oiled up finger into Dimitri's entrance, wanting to make sure that Dimitri was ready.

Dimitri didn't hesitate to let out his noises as Viktor prepped him, feeling as Viktor added more fingers to the process, making sure to stretch his fingers to ease up Dimitri's entrance. Once Dimitri was good to go, Viktor took some more oil and slicked up his cock, then rubbed it slowly against Dimitri's entrance. Dimitri couldn't help but groan and look up at Viktor with lust in his eyes, then gripped onto the bedsheets and moaned as Viktor slowly pushed into him, making sure not to hurt him.

“Are you alright, Dimitri?” Viktor quietly asked him, using his clean hand to caress Dimitri's face. Dimitri looked up at Viktor with a heavy blush in his face, and the look he gave was enough for Viktor to start moving his hips.

Dimitri bit his lip and groaned as he felt his entrance burn from Viktor's cock stretching it more, but one press of Viktor's tip against his sweet spot was enough for him to forget all the pain he was feeling. Viktor listened to Dimitri's desperate moans and began to thrust his hips at a faster pace, letting out his own moans as the warmth of Dimitri's insides surrounded his cock and heightening his pleasure even more.

“Fuck, Viktor…” Dimitri moaned out as he felt Viktor's cock throb inside him and push against his spot, making him shudder with pleasure. He then turned his attention to his twitching and leaking arousal, knowing that it needed some love as well. He spit into his hand then held onto it, pumping his hand in time with Viktor's thrusts. Both men's eyes met as they fucked, both filled with lust and desperation.

It didn't take long for both men to reach their orgasms after such a pleasurable fuck. Dimitri reached his orgasm first, moaning as his come spilled onto his belly. Watching his lover reach his peak sent Viktor to his own as well, crying out Dimitri's name as he came inside him, too late to pull out. Both men gripped onto each other as they relished in their orgasms, and Viktor slowly pulled out of Dimitri, making sure not to hurt him. He then grabbed a tissue box from the nightstand and cleaned up Dimitri first, then cleaned himself off. Once that was done, Viktor laid down next to Dimitri, and gave him kisses on his face.

“That felt great, Viktor…” Dimitri panted, feeling Viktor's arms wrap around him.

“Anything for you, my love,” Viktor sighed happily, snuggling up to Dimitri.

Both men smiled and gave each other one last kiss before they fell asleep, the last thought in their minds about how much they loved each other.


End file.
